


Coming Home

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Groping, Lactation, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Making Out, Married Sex, Older Characters, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: After a long day of work, Nico Yazawa simply wants some time to spend with her loving, sexy wife.After a long day taking care of their kids, Nao Yazawa simply wants to relax in the loving, gripping embrace of her wife.
Relationships: Midorikawa Nao | Cure March/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Coming Home

Nico Yazawa hated that every crick of her neck as she moved it around felt better than having to spend another half hour at her shitty job. It wasn’t some kind of aggressive, overworked, dead-deep black company (she’d heard the horror stories), but it was still a job that took a little bit of her soul out every day. The only reason she stayed there was that it was well-paying enough that it could take care of her, her wife, and her six kids. _Well, seven in three months._

Nico smirked a little as she got to her door. Even with how many kids her mom had, it was surprising how fertile her and Nao were, especially when she was knocked up with twins. Nico paused as she felt her cock stiffen. _No, no, I’m not going to blow my load here; I’ve got a better vision waiting for me._

With how late it was, Nico softly opened the door so as not to wake her children, but she quickly heard two pairs of footsteps come towards the entrance. From the corner, her two 6-year-old twins appeared. “Mama!” Nico instinctively bent down to grab them both in her arms and lift them up.

“Now, how is it that the two of you are still up at this late of an hour? Did you cajole Mommy into staying for me?”

“They said they would go straight to bed after they got a kiss goodnight.” Nao Yazawa walked forward, hand cradling her baby bump, as she gave her wife a soft kiss. “Now get on with it so that they can get to sleep like they should be.”

 _I noticed she didn’t say “we.”_ Nico tried to not showcase her lewd excitement as she gave each of her twins a kiss. “Now, go off to bed, you little scoundrels.”

With a few soft goodnights, Nao took the twins from Nico’s hands and back to their room while Nico went to the main bedroom of the house and plopped on the bed. _So what if it doesn’t look adult? I’ve spent enough of my day looking like an adult._

She closed her eyes for few moments, letting her body relax, before she heard the door open and close again. Nao sighed as she sat down next to Nico. Nico immediately got up and started rubbing Nao’s shoulders, as she had done many times before.

“Thank you _so_ much.” Nico loved hearing the little moans that her wife made as she continued with her massage. “As we were waiting for you, I was thinking: 11 years ago, we were freaking out about how to raise our first kid, thinking we were going to mess everything up, and here we are now, about to have our seventh, and everything feels like it’s going fine. Whenever I tell anyone about how big our family is, they’re always shocked at how relaxed we are and how happy our kids are.”

“Well,” Nico stopped her massage as she rested her next to her wife’s, “that’s because they have the best mother of all time watching over them. God, I can’t even begin to think how I could thank you; you do so much for all of us.” Through slightly misty eyes, Nico stared at every part of Nao’s body: her inviting face, her soft, large breasts, her stomach that was so full yet looked so light, her comforting thighs, her gentle feet. Nico softly kissed her neck, trying to find the place that would let her know just how much she cared about her.

“I could think of at least one way you could thank me.” Nao reached up to slowly pull down the shoulder strap of her dress, allowing Nico to see the top of her darkened areola. Nico stared at it for a moment before turning Nao to face her.

“Do you feel good tonight?”

“Of course, and you know I would tell if I didn’t.” Nao kissed her forehead, which made Nico blush ever further. While Nico had barely grown any taller or bustier at all since high school, Nao had transformed into a figure akin to one of those prehistoric fertility dolls. As such, people thought Nico was Nao’s child whenever they were out in public, something that would always send Nico on a rant when they got home. In private, though, she didn’t mind this coddling as much.

“Alright, let’s just get to the fucking then.” Nico reached over to take down Nao’s other strap, letting her breasts flop out. Thanks to how many times Nico had seeded her womb, her breasts had remained most of their youthful firmness while only becoming bigger and heavier. Nico licked her lips like a dog at the remembrance of feeling them up. She moved closer to them, beginning to kiss across their flesh. “Gods, these are so good.” Her mutterings earned her a giggle or two from Nao in between the soft moans she let out as she rubbed herself against her panties.

Eventually, Nico got tired of this simple play; _I want to get to the good stuff._ She stared right at Nao’s swollen, puffy nipple, then dug in, placing her whole mouth around it and started to suckle. Thick, creamy milk moved down her throat and settled nicely in her stomach, making her moan around Nao’s body. _Mmm, it’s so rich and good and yummy; it almost makes me want to be an infant again._ Nico placed her hand on Nao’s other breast, letting the milk from there flow down from her teat onto the curves of her stomach, rolling over the thick, red lines of her pregnancy.

Nico let out a quietly loud sigh as she popped off her wife’s breast. “Now let’s really have some fun.” Nico helped Nao move over until she was sitting on Nico’s lap. Nico rolled up her skirt and took off her panties, letting her cock breathe free for the first time all day (although it wouldn’t be free for long). At the same time, Nao was taking off her dress completely, showcasing her body to a world of one. Nico wrapped her hands around Nao’s baby bump, rubbing them up and down her milk-covered curves. Her cock was straining against the emptiness, wanting to fill a hole up and squirt its essence into it. “You ready?” With the single, steady nod from her wife, Nico pulled back and quickly filled Nao’s asshole with her prick.

Nico shuddered for a moment at the tight sensation that engulfed her cock. It was so tight around her that she wasn’t sure if she was actually going to be able to fuck her. After a moment, though, Nico started pushing back and forth against her wife’s body, all the while making sure that Nao was safe in her lap. “Yo-You still feel good, sweetie?”

“Not good enough, but I can manage that.” With a suddenness Nico wasn’t expecting, Nao made her own movements in time with Nico’s thrusting. With her extra weight and top position, Nico eventually felt like she was having to keep up with Nao rather than the other way. “God, it feels so good getting fucked like this. I hope we have a lot of kids in our future so I can constantly ride you with my swollen body. Do you like this, Nico?”

She _loved_ it beyond words. She loved watching Nao’s eyes roll back in pleasure as she fucked her fat ass. She loved watching Nao’s tits bounce, their milk landing on her body or the floor. She loved feeling up her belly, imagining how their unborn child was feeling as its mother was getting rocked by its father. She loved giving a few love pats to her wife’s bottom, squishing it against her fingers.

All that time thinking about her wife’s body distracted Nico from something important, though; as hard as she could fuck, she was a quick shot when she got riled up. Such was the case now, as, after only two minutes of fucking, Nico shot her load into Nao’s anus, filling it to the brim with sticky cum that would leave her smelling of lust the next morning. Nico fell back to the bed, eyes rolling in her head as she sprayed her life into her wife. Pants and moans were her only communication as her cock finished spurting. She laid there for a moment, closing her eyes and drifting off, before suddenly coming back to see her wife lift off her cock and turn around.

“Ah, you didn’t think you were done yet, did you?” Nao wrapped her hand around her darling’s member and started to jerk it, quickly raising it back to life. At the same time, Nao raised herself up so that Nico’s cock was right below her cunt, twitching every time some of her leaking fluids landed on its sensitive skin.

“I wouldn’t want to leave both of you hanging like that.” Holding onto Nao’s hips, Nico helped her get impaled onto her cock. With each inch that Nico pushed through into her cunt, she moaned as loudly as she could without waking up any of their children. _God, we have so many of them that it makes me hard all the time…_ When she was younger, jerking off to models in lingerie like a pleb, Nico would’ve never thought that she’d be married to such a fertile, sexy, loving wife.

Nico laid back and sighed as Nao bounced up and down on her cock. She moved her hands to rest on Nao’s belly. “I love you. I love our children. I love this life. I…” A soft breath entered the room. “I love you.” With a final sigh, Nico let out another cumshot into her wife’s body, shuddering as some of her fluid came out and poured around her crotch.

Nico felt Nao lift herself off of her and place her underneath the blankets, cuddling up next to her. Nico nuzzled her head against Nao’s breasts, cooing as she combed her fingers through Nico’s hair. “You must’ve had a hard day, didn’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll always be here for you and for our children.” Nao kissed the top of Nico’s head and whispered “I love you.”

Nico wanted to respond, but the only thought capable on her mind was cuddling closer to her wife, her body resting against a new body forming, the continued connection between her and someone that was everything to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
